starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador:Bafex Skywalker
thumb ---- Lutando pelo Artigo 2000 (mas com qualidade!). Chegamos a 1307 ! ---- Isto não é apenas um site de fã ou uma singela brincadeira. Isto aqui é maior luta pelo legado Star Wars no Brasil. O futuro, que está cada vez mais próximo, não poderá fazer esquecer da tão poderosa força que é Star Wars no Brasil. Star Wars não é apenas um filme, é uma demostração que podemos desafiarmos o nosso destino, eliminando o nosso maior rival: o nosso medo, o desejo excessivo. É nesta luta que entrei, e farei o máximo que puder para que Star Wars não seja esquecido por aqui. ---- Fã e eterno admirador de Star Wars, achei no Wikia um grande incentivo de eternizar todos os conceitos sobre Star Wars. Agregando valor a este site, com o maior número de documentos e informações possíveis, se fazerá possível a todos que quiserem saber tudo sobre Star Wars. Futuras gerações poderão, se nenhum custo e dificuldade, tomar conhecimento dos filmes, personagens, sociedades e outros. Minha Missão no Star Wars Wiki Como conheci Star Wars através de um jogo de computador (Star Wars Dark Forces 2: Jedi Knight), nada mais justo que lutar pela abrangência de informações no que se refere à jogos e personagens ligados a algum jogo Star Wars. Estarei colocando aqui o máximo de ilustrações, histórias e conceitos sobre todos os jogos Star Wars. Me sintirei totalmente feliz por isso. Meu outro objetivo é completar os Artigos de Prioridade do Star Wars Wiki. Aos poucos estou completando-os, da melhor forma possível. Inclusões Neste momento, estou incluindo todos os possíveis artigos que estejam diretamente relacionados com o jogo Jedi Knight. Ao todo, espero colocar aqui, no mínimo 20 novos artigos a cada etapa. Na primeira, coloco aritgos diretamente relacionados ao jogo (personagens, lugares, etc...). Depois, colocarei artigos não existentes relacionados aos artigos que criei, e assim se sucedendo. Inclusões em andamento *Boc Aseca - Fechado *Duno Dree - Fechado *Gorc *Jan Ors *Jerec *Kyle Katarn - Fechado *Maw *Morgan Katarn - Fechado *Picaroon C.Boodle *Qu Rahn *Sariss *Yun *Drugon - Fechado *Dragão Kell *Mailoc *Cyc Aquático *8t88 *WeeGee *Gonk droid *Dróide Médico *Droide Sonda *Dróide Rato *Dróide Sentinela Mark IV *Série R *Remotes Jedi Treinning Inclusões planejadas *Boltruniano *Gamorreano *Gran *Grave Tusken *Humano - Fechado *Macaco-Lagarto Kowakiano *Miraluka *Rodiano *Trandoshano *Twi'lek - Fechado *Ugnaught *Pistola Bryar *Bowcaster *Rifle de Concussão *Blaster Rifle E-11 *Rifle Repetidor Imperial *Mina *Detonador térmico *Jason Court *Denny Delk *Bennet Guillory *Angela Harry *Morgan Hunter *Roger Jackson *Christopher Neame *Rafer Weigel *Valerie Wildman *Time Winters *Jacob Witkin *Os Sete Jedi Negros *Ryloth *32 ABY *Jedi observador *Anoon Bondara *Nejaa Halcyon *Newar Forrth *Johun Othone *Quinlan Vos *Segunda Batalha de Malrev IV *Terrinald Screed O Bafex Nome: Alexandre Teixeira País: Brasil Melhor Filme Star Wars: Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança "Primeiro encontro" com Star Wars: Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II Personagem Filme Preferido: Darth Vader Personagem Universo Expandido Preferido: Kyle Katarn O que eu tenho de Star Wars *14 Training Cards Game *HQ Star Wars Obsessão (Coleção Conpleta) *HQ Darth Vader x Darth Maul *HQ Darth Maul *Livro Star Wars: The Last Command *Jogo Star Wars: Dark Forces *Jogo Star Wars: Dark Forces 2: Jedi Knight ~ *Jogo Star Wars: Jedi Knight 2 *Jogo Star Wars: Republic Commando *Jogo Star Wars: Empire at War *Jogo Star Wars: Battlefront (PSP e PC) *Jogo Star Wars: Galactic Battleground *Jogo Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Jogo Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (PSP) *Jogo Star Wars: Lethal Alliance *Jogo Star Wars: Battlefront Renegade Squadron *Jogo Star Wars: Demolition *Jogo Star Wars: Episode One Racer *Jogo Super Star Wars *Jogo Super Empire Strikes Back *Jogo Super Return of the Jedi *Jogo Star Wars: Shadown of the Empire *Jogo Star Wars Arcade *Jogo Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back *Miniaturas: Anakyn Skywalker,Padmé,C-3PO,Antilles,Watto,Darth Maul,Darth Sidius,Palpatine,Dróide de Batalha, Darth Vader *Capa de Computador Darth Maul *Poster oficial dos Filmes Star Wars Episódio II e Episódio III *Todos os Filmes da Saga *Filme Star Wars: Clone Wars *DVD Especial: Star Wars: Jornada Musical *Todas as trilhas sonoras lançadas de todos os filmes da saga *Sabre de Luz eletrônico e com tamanho original de Darth Vader *LP Original da Trilha Sonora Star Wars Episódio IV